Lost in the Everfree
Lost in the Everfree is a story by EpikFalls starring Dinky Hooves, who finds out why the derp has been passed through Ditzy's side of the family through generations, and co-starring Ditzy Doo, trying to find attempts to make people stop calling her Derpy. Chapter 1: The Hooves Family My name is Dinky. Dinky Hooves, previously Dinky Doo. And this is my family-Dr. Time Turner Hooves, my dad, Ditzy Doo-Hooves, my mom, and Amethyst "Sparkler" Hooves (originally Amethyst Star, she was adopted). My dad seems to be all tech and also does all things "timey-wimey" as people say. My mom's nickname from many is "Derpy" because she's always crossing her eyes. I am crazy for muffins, just like my mom. Someday I dream of getting a muffin cutie mark. I am the only one in my family who still has a blank flank. My dad's cutie mark is an hourglass, my mom's is bubbles, and my sister's cutie mark is three diamonds. Our family is a bit more unusual then the other families in Ponyville. Want me to tell you how? I'll tell you of one adventure I had that (temporarily) changed it all. I'm not gonna spoil the end, but wink wink. Let's get to the story. ---- "I keep detecting signs of a trap around here, but I see nothing that could be a trap." My dad wondered. He was doing his tech and making sure everything is in perfect order. "It could be part of the ground, they don't want to make the trap too obvious." I told him. He agreed with me, and then Ditzy came in with lunch...a bunch of muffins for me and her, and some sandwiches for Time Turner and Sparkler. "Ooh, eggs and cheese, my favorite! Thanks Derpy!" Dad told Ditzy. "For the last time, I prefer Ditzy Doo, not Derpy! I'm getting tired of that nickname." "Have you ever tried just uncrossing your eyes? Sparkler suggested. "I can't, they are stuck in that position." Ditzy cried. "Hey mom! Why don't we go eat our muffins in the park?" I asked. Us two walked to the park with our muffins. "Yikes, I'm getting signs of the trap again. And all I know is that it is somewhere in the park! I gotta warn Ditzy!" He generated his brother, which is basically himself with wings. "Brother, check on Sparkler, I need to warn Ditzy and Dinky about a trap!" And he ran out, while his brother checked up. "Oh hey, Uncle Pegasus Hooves. Where did dad go?" Sparkler asked. "He needs to warn Ditzy and Dinky about a trap they are gonna be near." "Okay then, want an egg and cheese sandwich?" Sparkler offered. "Ooh, my favorite!" Chapter 2: Warning Dr. Hooves ran as quick as he could to catch up to me and Ditzy before it was too late! But me and my mom were sitting there already. Nothing to do with the trap, we just sat there, and ate muffins. This confused him. What could the trap be, he thought. and then I saw a muffin about four feet from us. "Never saw us drop or toss a muffin, did we? Free sample!" But this was dad's signal! It was closer, and it was looking the trap at the muffin. "Oh no...Dinky's heading for the trap!" "Dinky, wait!" Ditzy said, as I strolled towards the muffin. "It's a trap!" "A trap?" I replied. "It's a muffin, for sake! I thought you loved muffins?" I kept walking towards the muffin. Once I was an inch from it, the ground beneath me fell. "Dinky?" Ditzy cried. ---- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Then I landed. On a deep ground. And then I got pushed forward, and then up. Up. Up. UP! Until I got shot into the air and landed in the forest. The Everfree Forest. How did I get here? What kind of idiot makes a muffin for a trap? That I did not know. However, since I am telling you this story right now, I DO know. But once again, I will not spoil it for you. Wink wink! "This is confusing...I should of listened to mom and dad! Next time they tell me something is a trap, I will go for their word. But first I have to get out of this forest!" I ran towards the exit. However, it closed on me. When I walked away, it opened. I walked towards again, and it closed. So I ran towards Zecora's house and knocked on her door. She answered. "Dinky, I remember you, aren't you the one who ate muffins with me here a month ago?" "Yep, it's me, the one and only, Dinky Hooves!" I replied. "I am trapped in this forest! You gotta help me! Every time I run to the exit, it closes on me! I walked towards a muffin and somehow ended up here!" "Ah, that happened to your mother when she was little." Zecora stated. "She did?" I asked "Yeah, Derpy-" "She doesn't like that nickname, she just wants to be called Ditzy Doo." I told her. "Alright, Ditzy did, when she was little, fall for the old 'muffin in the distance' trick that ran through most members of that family, of all those with the love for muffins, and liking to derp their eyes up, and now it happened to you." "But I don't derp at all, and I'm not even a pegasus! How can it be running through me?" I wondered. "It's the family, Dinky. Your skin color is, well, almost the same as your mother and the rest of them, and you have the great muffin love. If you ever have a derpy daughter, it'll happen to her too." Zecora spoke. "Okay, now I understand, but how do I get out of here?" "It takes adventure and true bravery. However, it may lead to this monster forcing you to cross your eyes until they are stuck in that position." She told me. "Ohhhhh. That explains my mom's eyes...and her mother's eyes...and her mother's mother's eyes...and her mother's mother's mother's mother's mother-" "Yes, I get it, Dinky. Now go get out there, you may discover your true destiny along the way. And something might even come with it." Zecora encouraged. "My cutie mark?" I asked. "Yes. Now go discover your bravery and derp up!" Chapter 3: Case of the Derpsy "Sweetie, it seems I haven't seen you since you were a little filly and your eyes are crossed too!" Grandma Derps was home. Ditzy's mother Derps H. was another one of the derping family. Her cutie mark was glasses, identical to the ones she is wearing. "Yep, gone on that adventure already, it was fun!" Ditzy told Derps. "Now, we got Time Turner, Amethyst, Ditzy, and...where's Dinky?" Derps asked. "She, well, fell for the trap." Time Turner stated. "Saw that coming. HEY, DR. PEGAHOOVES?" Derps yelled. "For the last time, Derps, it's 'Dr. Pegasus Hooves'! Not 'Pegahooves'!" "Whatever, how long does it take to make one cookie?" "Well..." Dr. Pegasus Hooves looked at the oven. It was burning a bit-he only had to make one cookie. "You should of told Time Turner to do it." Ditzy walked to the door. "Welp, I'm off to my appointment with the eye doctor. See if I can get people to stop calling me 'Derpy'." Ditzy walked out. And when she closed the door... "There goes 'Derpy'." Sparkler stated. Everyone laughed. Currently in progress Category:Stories